Somos pura maldad
Somos Pura Maldad es una canción interpretada por los científicos de Danville en "¡En el blanco! / El blanco de la diana". Letra Inglés L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N: If you wanna see evil tonight at its best, We're the cruelest of people, put us to the test, If your looking for heinous and iniquitous acts, Ethics cannot contain us, sit back and relax, One of these cats will be our villainous star, So without further ado, here they are!. Rodney: I'm Rodney and I'm from the great state of South Dakota, home of beautiful Mount Rushmore...for now!. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I like unicorns and rainbow... Wait who switched my...? Rodney: Ha Ha Ha! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Errrr... Dr. Diminuitive: I'm Dr. Diminuitive and I don't have a Napoleon complex, Napoleon had a ''me complex! Don't cross me!'' L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N: Of course, the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N by-laws which govern us all, say to enter this pageant you must be this tall, So...disqualified! Dr. Diminuitive: You can't do that! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N: Yes, we can! Dr. Diminuitive: Why? L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N: Cause, we're evil! Evil, Evil Tonight!. thumb|Doofenshmitz con su discurso. Latino M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.: Hay maldad esta noche y es de lo mejor, Los villanos más crueles contigo están hoy, Si te gustan los actos más atroces que hay, No hay ética alguna, disfrútalos ya, Uno de ellos nuestra estrella será, Si más demora aquí, ya están!. Aloyse von Roddenstein: Soy Rodney y vengo del estado de Dakota del Sur hogar del hermoso Monte Rushmore, por ahora...! Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Soy el Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz, me gustan los unicornios y ay! ¿Quien cambio mi...? Rodney: Ja Ja Ja! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ¡Err! Dr. Diminutivo: Soy el Dr.Diminutivo y ¡no tengo complejo de Napoleón, Napoleón tenia un complejo de mi! ¡No me contradigan! M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.: Y por las leyes que rigen nuestra actividad, Para entrar al concurso la altura es vital, ¡Descalificado! Dr. Diminutivo: ¡No es posible! M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.:' '¡Sí lo es! Dr. Diminutivo: ¿Por qué? M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.: ¡Porque somos, somos pura maldad!. Castellano A.M.O.R.C.I.T.O.S.: Si esta noche al desnudo el mal quieren ver Fíjense porque somos la gente más cruel. Si es que buscan los actos llenos de iniquidad Siéntense porque somos la pura maldad. Hoy un canalla nuestra estrella será Y a la reñida elección, ¡llegan ya! Rodney: Soy Rodney y procedo del gran Estado de Dakota del Sur, hogar del precioso Monte Rushmore... ¡de momento! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ¡Soy el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz y me gustan los unicornios y los arcoiris! Esperen... ¿quién me ha cambiado... ? Rodney: ¡Jaja! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Mmmm... Dr. Diminutivo: Yo soy el Dr. Diminutivo y no tengo ningún complejo de Napoleón, ¡Napoleón tenía complejo de mí! ¡No me contraríen! A.M.O.R.C.I.T.O.S.: Las normas de A.M.O.R.C.I.T.O.S. a todos nos dan con la mínima altura que nos pedirán. ¡Usted no! Dr. Diminutivo: ¡No pueden hacer éso! A.M.O.R.C.I.T.O.S.: ¡Sí lo harán! Dr. Diminutivo: ¿Por qué? A.M.O.R.C.I.T.O.S.: ¡Porque somos... 'Doof y Rodney: '''Malos! '''A.M.O.R.C.I.T.O.S.: '¡Malos de verdad! Información * Está canción muestra que hay más miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A que los que se mostraron en "Nerdy Dancin'". * Está canción demuestra que Rodney es de Dakota del Sur y el Dr. Diminutivo tiene un complejo de Napoleón.ly3ta95 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carolina Ayala Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Alma Delia Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabel Malavia Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Lucky Luciano Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Erik Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gerardo Velázquez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Cecilia Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Christian Escudero Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Oscar Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Alejandro Saudinos Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada